Opposites Attract, But Sometimes
by Snowleopard14
Summary: Meiko, a proud 11th grader, is a hot-headed girl who is feared by almost everyone. She proudly keeps up her title until her profane mouth costs her. She was punished for her acts, which she has to show the new kid around the school. Along this year, she slowly gains feelings for him, but will she admit them? Sucky summary. First Story! Also rated T just to be safe.
1. Guess what? Here's You're Punishment

Meiko stretched her arms far above her head, letting out a sigh of appreciation. "Whoa there, don't be hitting me in the face." The voice scolded playfully. It was a tangy mixture of Japanese and English accents. It was her best friend around, Megurine Luka.

"Keep up the talk; I might "accidently" hit you." Meiko smirked, responding reaching over to slap Luka's head. Luka dodged perfectly, grasping Meiko's wrist. "Or maybe I will." Luka responded, slyly hitting Meiko's head.

"Ow! Damn you Luka.." –Meiko responded, shutting her locker. Luka and Meiko both grasped their books and strolled down the halls to their next class. Guys called over to them with their horny attitudes while girls glared with envy. "Damn, the girls are getting more jealous with us than normal. Is there some special occasion?" Meiko flipped her third finger for most of the girls, cradling her books in her right hand.

"Maybe it's cause their afraid that that new guy is gonna fall head over heels for you." Luka giggled, earning a deep red blush flushed on Meiko's cheeks. "S-Shut up…I doubt that when I'm one of the most feared." –Meiko shrugged, pushing Luka over to the right slightly.

"Oh you know you're lying, the blush written on your face says otherwise if you're not~" Luka giggled as Meiko's eyes flushed wide. "Shut up Megurine!" Meiko hissed, earning a satisfied glance from Luka. "You're goin' the wrong way, math is that way~" Luka pointed out, tugging Meiko's arm to the closest room that belonged to their math teacher.

"Maybe I was going the right way to ditch this class…" Meiko hissed, venom oozing from her words. "Ooh, feisty. Don't be letting that kitty side of you out during class~' Luka chuckled, pushing Meiko out into the hall.

Bad choice of the Megurine. Meiko fell flat on her back, with a blue haired guy on top of her. How pleasant~

His hands surrounded around her face, his arms keeping general support. His knees were on the outskirts of Meiko's legs. Meiko on the other hand, was on her back. Her hands rested close to her head, slightly balled to fists. Her left knee was slightly up, while her right was flattened to the cold, concrete flooring.

She immediately got to her senses after staring into the sapphire orbs of the guy hovering above her. Their faces were inches apart. She forcefully shoved him off of her, getting to her senses. "What the hell! Who are you!" Meiko shouted at the top of her lungs, teachers stopping to hear her slight profane language.

"I-I'm so sorry Miss! I'm S-Shion Kaito. Nice to meet you..?" He pushed his glasses back towards his eyes so they were no longer hovering on the bridge of his nose. Meiko grit and locked her teeth together, balled her fists, but…a blush was dolled across her cheeks.

She for once, was actually at a loss for words. "W-Well..Watch where y-you're going next time..I-idiot!" This was so pride staining. Meiko was a feared 11th grader, but she was known for having a short temper and a slight singing voice. She had pride, but this was just tarnishing to get pinned in the hall by some blue haired klutz.

"I-I will.." Kaito reached down, picking up Meiko's books, handing them to her politely. His lips quirked on ends becoming a heart-melting smile. "I'll be more careful next time. What's your name?" He asked politely, earning a blush across her cheeks. "M-Meiko.." She said careful not reveal her flushed cheeks.

"I'll be sure to show you an apology soon, Meiko. Again, I am truly sorry for bumping into you. I sure can be an idiot sometimes." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Meiko looked down, avoiding gaze with him. He was kinda cute, but she was NOT going to let Luka's words hit her. 'Fall head over heels for you~' Luka's mocking words replayed in her mind, her clutching her fists together.

"Well, see you later Meiko!" He scurried down the hall quickly, soon dropping his books to the ground from his sprint. He kneeled to pick them up, and Meiko giggled. She heard silent whispers of girls behind her. She simply rolled her eyes and entered her designated room.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" Meiko dashed across the floor in her vans, pinning a certain pink-headed girl to the wall. "Goddamn, let go!" Luka smacked Meiko's hand, going over to her seat. "I practically set you up with the new guy. I would like to hear a "thank you so much, Luka! I will love you forever if I marry him!" Luka mocked Meiko. She wiped a fake tear away from her eye from laughing too hard. "Maybe if this works out..I won't attempt to murder you~" Meiko responded. She soon noticed the blue haired klutz came dashing into her classroom.

What was he doing? "I'm so sorry I was late sensei, you see, I'm new here, so I was confused." Kaito rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, blush flushing his cheeks. "Very well then. I'm Hiyama-sensei" The teacher rubbed his temple, desperately. "Yo. Kiyoteru. Y'know no one wants to hear your 'Hiyama-sensei' bullcrap so just cut it~" Meiko spoke out in the silent room, causing the teachers eyes to go wide.

"Meiko! Do I have to give you another suspension!" He asked, thrusting a finger in her direction. Meiko shrugged, swiftly moving in her seat. She slammed her feet on the desk and began to chew a 'Double Bubble' brand gum. Kiyoteru looked as if he were about to explode. Instead, he sternly rubbed him temple, letting out a sigh of depression.

"Sakine, if you wanna play ball then fine! Kaito, since you are having a hard time finding your way around the school-" Kiyoteru paused his sentence mid-rant. Meiko felt her stomach turn uncomfortably. A swift shove was forcefully connected with Meiko's elbow. She turned to see Luka with a worried expression. Luka was always a worrisome girl, so Meiko tried her hardest to never frighten her hard-shelled friend.

Kiyoteru's stern voice resounded in the room, leaving a chilly echoing effect around the room. Meiko felt a shiver, but she was sure to broaden her eyebrows, so she could keep the lie that she wasn't a little terrified of what her teacher would do about her. "Meiko, you shall be showing Kaito around the school. I will not give you a late pass for any of your classes so you will need to find a way to get there on time." He furrowed his eyebrows.

Meiko groaned loudly. "That's not fair! What if his class is half way across the fucking school! I may not give two shits about any of these classes, especially yours, but damn it, I will not stand for this shit!" Girls giggled enviously at her punishment, but it was more like punishment for them. Meiko got to be with the surprisingly cute looking new guy? How lucky, but she found it as a curse from her witch from hell.

"Either this or community service the whole summer, 5 hours a day..7 days a week, for 2 and half months." Kiyoteru pressured her with the slickness in his voice. He was not a teacher to be fooled with by his students. Meiko gave him one of her best scowls in her expression book, but Kiyoteru's expression reminded her of a rock; blank. "Fine, but next time you'll end up in the hospital Kiyoteru" Meiko warned him not to pressure her or punish her.

"Alright Kaito, since Meiko is going to be showing you around, go sit in the empty seat beside her" His face scrunched back into that of a well-mannered, kind man. Kaito simply bowed, walking over to sit beside Meiko. She felt uncomfortable. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kaito's sapphire eyes staring into her soul.

Her eyes went wide, Kaito was freaky~. "Alright, now that that drama scene is over, let's get started with the lesson shall we? Ok so first of-" Kiyoteru looked up to the clock above his desk, letting out a depressed sigh. "Well, looks like thanks to Sakine's outburst, we won't be having a lesson today."

Meiko fist pumped, throwing her eraser directly at Kiyoteru. He dodged, gazing up from behind his desk. Meiko had finally broken his harder outer shell, piercing fear into his soft skin. 'C-Class dismissed!" He shouted, only to get Meiko out of his too white of a classroom.

Hordes of groups of the class burst out into the hallways, to go to their designated class, which for the 11th graders were then electives. Pushing through the crowd, Meiko found herself off balance in the center of the hall. She was soon caught by Mr. Blue Haired Klutz.

"You okay, Meiko?" he asked politely, grasping her hand firmly. She turned the opposite direction of his face for only two specific reasons. Major one was that she was blushing and it WAS completely noticeable, second was the fact that Kaito was actually pretty hot...

Now, do you honestly think Meiko would admit that! Hell No! She had pride, which it was actually suffocating her with the desire to be the best. It was too much of a surprise that Luka was able to withstand that outer personality and gain friendship with the umber haired menace.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Idiot." Meiko said, forcefully snatching her hand from his. "Well, okay. So what class do you have next?" Meiko was about to reply a sharp comment until she remembered that she was Kaito's 'babysitter'. 'Goddamn! I guess I will be watching this idiot..' Meiko pitied herself in her thoughts. An arm looped around hers as she was about to answer Kaito, and there was only one person who could manage to get inches close to Meiko, which was Luka.

"Heya! Since we go to the same class Meiko, I was thinking 'bout tagging along with you guys to take Kai-kun to his class~" Luka quirked her lips upward and smiled at Kaito, him simply doing the same in return. "Sure..Anyway my next class is a music class, what's yours Idi-…BaKaito!" Meiko stopped mid sentence, figuring the perfect nickname for the blue-haired teenage boy.

Kaito blinked at her for a second, at loss for words. Had Meiko hurt his feelings? "I am going to music next too! Also thanks for the nickname Mei-chan~" Meiko flushed pink. Did he just call her Mei-chan? That was too much of a cute nickname to fit her harsh external personality.

"Let's go then~" Kaito all too cheerfully smiled, his scarf swaying (why the hell was he wearing a scarf with his uniform?) with his excited ball of energy. Meiko took this time to fix her attire. She tugged up her thigh high tights and slightly unzipped her dark red hoodie. Rules meant nothing to her, but she was still wearing her uniform! Guess which part; only the blue colored plaid skirt. Luka on the other hand was wearing a black colored hoodie with her (too) short skirt. Luka made up for the perverted minds of her male classmates and male teachers giving her THAT type of skirt with wearing thigh high boots.

"Are we just gonna stand around all day? I actually like music thank ya." Luka started a miniature conversation in an icy tone of voice. She really did love music. She knew how to play piano, acoustic guitar, drums, and the violin. Luka also had a voice that could fit an angel, Meiko was actually jealous over Luka about the other girl's better qualities.

"Alright, calm your tits." Kaito flushed at Meiko's comment, considering he was the only guy in their three musketeer trio. Meiko ignored and began to walk, the other followed suit. She stopped in her tracks upon realization that Kaito would hear her sing! SING! She shook her head violently, and continued to walk with her friend and Kaito (She doesn't know what he is to her yet) down the hallway. Why this was going to be an interesting music class.


	2. Last Night, Good Night

**Disclaimer: **_I (sadly) do _**NOT **_own Vocaloid or the characters used in here. I only am owner of the suckish plot._

* * *

'_Why are you so beautiful to me?' _Kaito's sapphire eyes shifted to the feisty umber haired girl who stood few inches below his height. He didn't quite understand why his heart beat faster around the feisty girl, though he had just met her. '_Why do you make my heart beat fast, is it because I pinned you accidentally?' _Kaito's brain swarmed with questions, pleading Meiko for answers, but she couldn't hear his pleas could she…?

Meiko took a sharp left turn in front of Kaito. His eyes widened as his body force slammed into her small frame. Her russet, fiery eyes met his gaze. "Watch where you're going BaKaito, I may be your babysitter but I ain't afraid to kick your ass." Those words slid icily out of her mouth, venom was evilly oozing from them. Meiko wasn't kidding either; her expression hadn't faltered one bit.

"Alright, Alright. Jeez, don't be so pushy Mei-chan." His voice let out a pitiful whine. Her beautiful autumn-like eyes rolled as she entered class without giving him a second glance. He followed suit. She sure could be alluring, couldn't she? Kaito didn't quite understand why she tugged at his heart strings.

"Hey there! I'm your teacher, but just call me Lily, I freaking hate honorifics, so no 'sensei' or 'san' or any of that crap. Now, if you haven't noticed, there isn't just 11th graders in here." Lily's lips tugged into an amused smirk. Kaito searched around, seeing new faces than the ones he had seen in his earlier class.

"Well, we made a class based for all students to group together if they were gifted in music, no separate classes since that's time out of your curriculum." Lily smiled as her students groaned. "Why do normal classes anyway? All we got are teachers shoving things up our ass while they try to teach shit that they had just learned from a hand book, pretending they know far more than us…shitheads.."

All 11th graders knew who had the bravery to speak profanity in class with a teacher. The one and only, Meiko.

"Smart mouth, but watch it." Lily smirked deviously at Meiko. The russet girl scowled in return to the honey-blonde haired woman. "Well, I will be takin' role so shut your traps." Lily scanned her clipboard; there hadn't been a whole bunch of students. "Hatsune Miku?" Lily's summer sky colored eyes scanned the classroom for a hand. One was raised and Lily placed a check mark by her name. "Here" This Miku girl had oddly colored hair, but Kaito didn't have much room to complain.

Her hair was a signature teal and it was **REAL **long. It was put up in two childish pigtails, and she seemed to be a freshman. She had teal colored eyes that reflected her kind nature and innocence. "Alright, Kagamine Len?"

"Here" A hand was lazily raised. He had honey blonde hair that was messily tied up in a small, high ponytail. He had summer sky blue eyes, much like Lily's. His eyes weren't as innocent as Miku's, but they showed a maturity and a level-headed well being. "Kagamine Rin?"

"Here!" That girl was bursting with energy; it made Kaito's temples beat from the inside like a drum. She was completely identical to the boy who was called before her, so Kaito suspected that they must have been twins. Her hair wasn't tied though; it was left to loosely brush her shoulders. What made her stand out was the childish white hair ribbon on the top of her head. It was completely oversized, but it gave her a child-like personality. Her eyes were twenty times more innocent than those of Miku.

"Rowdy one, much?" Lily raised an eyebrow, to only have Len roll his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Tell me about it.." He replied silently to her comment. Rin pouted at her brother and flicked the center of his forehead. He would have verbally let out his pain, but he just rubbed the spot and shot her a nasty glare.

"Kasane Teto?" "Hi! I'm Teto! Here, here, Here!" Kaito felt she was worse than Rin, just as rowdy too, except she had a glint in her eye that worried Kaito. She had a pinkish-red color for her hair. This was the weirdest part of her appearance; she had drill-like pigtails that defied gravity. Kaito could tell she was one that scientist didn't like, she testified against their theorem with her outrageous hair styling. Her eyes were the same shade as her hair; pinkish-red. Her eyes told she was clever and to not be underestimated. That **ALSO **worried Kaito dearly.

"Meg- hmm…Meh..." "Gumi, just call me Gumi. My last name is difficult, I know." She sighed. Gumi had a nature colored green type hair, like if grass were actually healthy like it was back then. Her eyes weren't the same color though, but it had close resemblance. Her eyes looked more of a blue-green color. Goggles were strapped to the top of her head. She also with the previous names, was a freshman.

"Megurine Luka?" Lily smiled when Luka simply spoke, no rising of her hand. "Here." Kaito stared at Luka's features. He hadn't really examined her when they had first met. Her eyes were a dull summer blue, but they were too well matured. Her hair was a pale pink color, much like a rose blooming to become a more vibrant color. Luka seemed to be a proper young lady.

"Sakine Meiko?" Lily's eyes darkened as she smirked. She knew exactly it had to be, not only the fact that it was the last female name on the list, but the fact that teachers talked about Meiko… **A lot**. "Yeah, you know I'm here." Meiko's russet eyes caught Lily's glance. She narrowed her eyes, as if she was warning the teacher not to test her. _'Though you act like a menace, why do you attract me? ' _Kaito shook his head violently, angered by his thoughts that manipulated his mind.

"Shion Kaito?" Lily ended her list, checking him seeming he was the only one who hadn't been called yet. "Here" Kaito smiled at her. He suddenly cringed. Why was he so kind? Why couldn't he act more mature? He liked the fact he had a kind personality, but he wished he could grow a part of him where he could be forceful and in control too. I guess…that's just not who he can be...he was Kaito, nothing could change that…

"Alright! So since I'm too lazy to give you real music lessons today, do whatever you guys want! I need you guys to get used to each other in order to sing together." Lily sunk her head into a magazine. Kaito, Meiko, and Luka (being the only 11th graders) stalked over to a slight corner. Both Luka and Meiko sat on wooden, glossed desks while Kaito sat in one of the cooled chairs.

"Lenners got a crush on Miku!" Rin tugged at her brother's cheeks. Kaito's gaze shifted to the gang of freshmen. Miku's face was flushed bright pink, her scolding Rin about being rude, while Len glared at his sister, seemingly unaffected by her dumb logics.

"R-Rin-chan..That isn't nice to say." Miku tugged at Rin's bow, seeming to try and teach that arrogant girl a lesson. All freshmen's eye shifted to the three 11th graders that were constricted to their corner when they heard hardy laughs drift from them. "Mei-chan! I wanna sing with you though!" Kaito whined, only to have Meiko's palm hit his head. "Not a chance in hell, Bakaito! Stop being so persistant!" Meiko responded sourly, reaching out to hit him again.

He wasn't a fool, despite his personality and current nickname. He gripped her wrist, tugging her off the desk to fall in his lap. "Mei-chan! We haven't even had the first date yet!" Kaito teased her, but this was for his own personal pleasure. "Mei-chan! Shouldn't you actually become his girlfriend before becoming that…willing for a lap dance?" Luka giggled.

Meiko rose quickly and gripped her fists tight. She launched her fist, only to have Luka grip her arm sternly. She glared into Meiko's eyes, ice summer blue meeting fiery autumn russet. She knew exactly the point Luka was trying to show. Meiko calmed, sighing heavily. She could see fear in Kaito's eyes. Was he expecting her to hit him?

Instead, she simply gave him a venomous glare. "Luka, y'know Kaito will never get that type of…'treatment' from any woman in this world. Maybe a young girl, I mean he does remind me of a pedo…" Meiko caressed her chin, as if imagining him in a van, giving children free candy and other tasty sweets. Meiko shuddered at her own imagination. Meiko also sugar-coated her words, though she only did it since she didn't want to endanger the minds of the innocent freshmen.

Luka softly chuckled, patting Kaito's shoulder. He simply blushed and looked away from Meiko's intimidating gaze. "Yeah, him handing out candy to kids..Creepy Creepy~" A fiery headed girl with drill-like pigtails spoke, waving her arms eerily.

"Teto-chan! Don't say mean things to Kaito-kun, He might find them offensive." Miku scolded, only to have Teto bow her head in apology. Meiko rolled her eyes at Miku's terrible intimidating ability. That girl couldn't even intimidate a fly.

...

Before Meiko could really tell out by different hair colors, the three 11th graders had come to some conversation with the 9th graders. Meiko found herself separated from Kaito, sitting with Luka, Teto, and Gumi, conversing on random topics.

Meiko looked over to see Miku, Len, Rin and Kaito all enjoying themselves. Meiko didn't think too much of it, till Kaito began to affectionately pat Miku's head and give her a heartwarming smile. Meiko clenched her fists. Was this jealousy she felt?

No, No Way! Meiko could **NOT **be jealous of Miku. She was such a sweet girl, and besides, Kaito was probably just being friendly. Meiko couldn't help but feel anger rise and her blood boil.

The way he looked at Miku, didn't show a mix of fear like when he gazed at Meiko; his gaze at her was lovingly friendly and kind. Meiko was misinterpreting things, and why did she even care! She didn't like Kaito that way! Jeez, she loathed the way Luka's words manipulated and twisted her mind as if it were silly putty.

Her bangs had hidden her eyes from others gaze. She gazed longingly at Kaito, wishing he could act the same way towards as if she were the teal-haired girl. If only her hard shell could have been broken…If only…

Meiko shook her head violently, tossing her thoughts in the trash. She drifted from the smiling faces and bubbly voices. She had to be alone at least for a small amount of time. She loved to think about things when it was quiet, and this room's intense chatter wasn't helping.

Her silent steps had taken her to a side door, which was mysteriously hidden from view. She opened it to reveal an abandoned room, with a single piano sitting idly in the centre.

Morning sun rays soaked through the single window, filling the room with the soft chirp of birds and the whistle of the wind. She found it peaceful. She couldn't help the draw it gave to her, as if it was beckoning her to enter.

She took shallow steps towards the marble-like piano. She knew she couldn't play, but she had always tried to learn one specific song that she and Luka had written a long time ago. 'Last Night, Good Night' it was called. Luka had created the melody using her piano that sat idly in her Mother's study. She had tried to teach Meiko how to play them correctly at her home though, but Meiko simply didn't have patience and ended up fuming. Meiko had always sang the vocals since that was the only way she could collaborate with Luka, though Luka could have just sung it herself with that angelic voice of hers.

Slowly lowering herself, she sat onto the uncomfortable cushion. She gazed at the keys for a moment, wide eyed. She closed her eyelids; her russet lashes brushed her skin. She lightly began to tap the keys, not realizing that the keys she was playing were actually correct. "Suya Suya…" Meiko had begun, feeling her heart catch in her throat. "Yume wo miteru." Meiko took several pauses; it was how Luka and she designed the song, so that anyone could catch the lyrics.

"Kimi no yokogao~" Meiko stopped playing the sweet melody when Luka had entered, singing along with her. "Luka!" Meiko had shouted, instantly standing. She never let Luka see the soft side of her, even if they were best friends. "Meiko, come on. I know why you're in here. So just..Let's just do this." Luka smiled at her friend passionately. She had stopped singing this song with Meiko after 10th grade; this would be nice to sing with her after so long…

"Alright..But you have to play piano. I forgot the rest.." Meiko giggled girlishly with Luka. Luka steadied herself onto the piano seat, while Meiko jumped up to sit on the piano's back. Luka pressed the key's, the melody danced on her fingers. Meiko let her voice give out a beautiful, solid beginning lyric. "Suya Suya…Yume wo miteru." Meiko paused, waiting for the melody to catch up. "Kimi no….yokogao. Kidzukazu, koboreta namida.." Meiko held her notes solid for once; maybe it was because of the surroundings. It was quite peaceful.

"Hoo wo…tsutau. Setsuna no tokimeki wo. Kono mune ni kakushiteta no." Meiko paused as Luka made an intense slam on the piano and began to sing at normal volume along with Meiko. "Last Night, Good Night. Last Night, Good Night. Kono yoru kimi no te. Nigitte nemuru yo. Oyasumi~" Meiko finished the first verse and chorus, only to then realize that the class had entered due to hearing Meiko and Luka's tangy voice mixture and Luka's vivid piano playing.

"Mei-chan?" Kaito whispered in disbelief. Perhaps he thought she declined a good singing voice, and thats why she wouldn't sing with him. "What?" her harsh personality was back, not even the soft play of Last Night, Good Night could soothe the menace.

"I wanna sing with you whether you like it or not." He gave a goofy grin, before stealing her hand. "E-Eh?" She question at first, until she felt his soft, warm lips connect with the back of her palm. She instantly burst to flames. 'Aw's and 'Oh's and giggles were fitted around the room. "BaKaito!' she glared, still with blush across her face. _'I love him' _Meiko thought, simply smiling at that. Maybe she did love him, maybe she didn't, all she knew was she wouldn't give this moment up for the world…

* * *

Finally! I decided to add some fluffiness to the end, only because we all love our KaiMei. Now I really disliked the first chapter cause I made Mei-chan so icy and cold ;A; I want to tone her down, so I made her less evil in this chapter, but who would Mei-chan be without being brave and having a temper xP Also I know Miku originally sang Last Night, Good Night, but who doesn't like to mix things up in their stories xD I sure do know I do! :D Anyway, look up Meiko's version on youtube! I like hers, but I cant say it's the best. Her duet with Kaito is awesome too! (You know exactly where I'm going with that for their duet chapter... B3) I was like :D Holy Crap! When I saw there was a duet version. Also, I know Teto-chan is actually 31, but she's is a chimera so I decided to leave her in 9th grade, the beginning of high school with Miku-chan and the others! Well anyway I am making this little brief summary too long, but farewell for now. T^T

**Please R&R!** I would love it if I got some reviews on my first story. I might actually keep this one going if I do get some. Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!

**~Snowy**


	3. Kisses Can Sometimes Be Bitter

Waaah! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, been a little while, no? Heheh~ I've been reading a WHOLE LOT of Hetalia lately, and watching the episodes again, so I didn't really have the time to post (perfect excuse, though it's summer ). So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it? It's not like y'all don't already know..I'm not awesome enough (Like Prussia) to own Vocaloid.

* * *

"..Me-Mei-chan…?" He whispered, noticing her breath steadying to a deadly pace. Her skin looked unhealthily pale out of the blue.

Her eyes were shot wide as her right hand gripped the fabric covering her chest. She had to get out of here, she just had to.

As quickly as she could manage, she forced her energy to wiz her through the crowd, out the door of her classroom, leaving a dumbfounded Lily sitting at her desk.

The class of gifted musicians stood in the same abandoned room that the grand piano lay in the centre, dumbfounded and worried of Meiko's sudden rush of disappearance.

Luka bit her lip, her eyes showing deadly worry as she stood elegantly, walking out to go to the nearest female restroom.

"What was that all about? You caused on big ass dramatic scene back there, Meiko." Luka hissed at her friend as soon as she took a step onto the marble tiles, not even checking if her friend was in there.

Indeed, Meiko was in there, sitting on the sink counters with her head swung back, leaning against the mirror. Luka crossed her arms over her chest, frustrated with Meiko's current attitude.

"It wasn't a big fucking deal. God, just get off my case Luka, I'm fine!" She shouted back at her pink haired best friend. Luka's expression didn't falter as she kept up the stern glare, but her heart told the true tale of her faltering and feeling slightly burned by those words.

Luka was used to the attitude and personality issues of Meiko, but her best friend never truly fought back to her before, forcing crueler words than natural at her.

"From what I can see, what you are saying doesn't seem to match with what is portrayed in front of me. Besides, I think you scurried since the pressure and attention was building in." Luka hissed through gritted teeth.

She was trying to have more power over her friend at this time, though she was more well-natured and kinder than Meiko. Meiko seemed stunned slightly by Luka's choice of words; Luka had read Meiko like a sheet of paper…

"How did you.." Meiko looked away from her friend, focusing her gaze on the stainless steel faucet by her hand. It turned on automatically as Meiko moved her hand by it accidentally, adding sound to the intense aura lingering in this women's restroom.

Meiko and Luka seemed to be having a staring contest from the way they glared, until they both looked away, Meiko exhaling a sigh deeply. "Ok...So that is the reason, but not all of it…" Meiko exhaled once more, Luka locking her gaze on her friend instead of the floor.

"Then what's the other reason..?" Luka began, to only be sternly cut off by Meiko. "It's something I know, that you'll eventually find out~" Meiko smirked, rubbing the back of her neck (more like massaging) before jumping off the sink counter.

Luka smiled and chuckled, walking out of the bathroom, followed by Meiko. "Can't we just wait outside of class until we can go in, there's only.." Meiko paused her sentence, staring up at a clock that hung on the wall* "2 minutes left in this lesson, anyway~" Meiko pouted, Luka sighing and sadly agreed.

2 minutes went by faster than expected, considering the fact that the restroom was slightly far from the music hall and room. The bell had rung as soon as Luka and Meiko entered, retrieving their stuff simply and exiting without a word to their exiting classmates that followed suit.

"Wait guys!" A male voice called, most likely Kaito's. Meiko felt her heart skip a beat at his voice calling out her name soon after, running up to both young women with a smile. "Jeez, for a second I thought you guys ditched me." He chuckled, Meiko only glaring as Luka joined in for the fit of laughter.

"I wish~" Meiko replied, walking off, seemingly the pack leader.

"Aww, Mei-chan! Why are you being so cold to me? You didn't seem so angry with me in the classroom after I kissed your hand~" He chuckled, Meiko fuming as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Shut the hell up, BaKaito! I didn't ask for you to say anything!" She shouted, catching the attention of passer-by students. "Aw, You're such a Tsundere~" He smiled at her, petting her head politely as she grit her teeth and pouted.

"Damn it, guys I gotta go! Meiko, I have that meeting for school council today, so you guys will have to go to lunch without me today." Luka pouted, walking off with a wave. Meiko's eyes widened. That's right; Luka did have that damned meeting today.

"Wait, so we have lunch now?" Kaito asked, trying to get Meiko's attention, though she was occupying herself by watching Luka slowly disappear into the sea of students.

"Yeah, I usually don't eat. Follow me." Meiko hissed, following the crowd. She rounded a corner, Kaito struggling to keep up with her pace that seemed to quicken every few minutes.

She rushed up a staircase, Kaito following her in a hurry. She finally pushed open a door, to reveal that they were on the roof. Kaito heaved for a second, hunching over, and his hands on his knees. "Gosh Mei-chan. Do you always rush..?" He panted, looking around at his surroundings for a moment.

"Whoa! I never have been up here before; this roof is pretty much bigger than my old one." Meiko growled deep within her throat. Why did Kaito always have to talk about himself out of random? Meiko waved off that thought, returning herself to the comfort of the sky.

It was a light blue, the sun finally becoming energized as it slowly raced to the top of the sky. A breeze rushed through, buffeting both russet and sapphire hair.

"Well, let's eat!" Kaito announced, breaking the suffocating silence that was slowly devouring his playful spirit. Meiko nodded, sitting in a fetal position and looking off at the sky. Kaito didn't seem to notice her far off gaze until after he tugged his lunch out of his bag.

"H-Hey, why don't you have your lunch with you, Meiko?" He struggled to gain her attention, until she shook quickly and her eyes widened; Kaito suspected she was daydreaming.

"Oh..I told you, I usually don't eat." She shrugged, giving him a stern, hard stare. He looked down at his meal; it was too much for him alone to digest.

He raised his chopsticks, diving in to scoop up a chopstick full of rice with meat squeezed in. He raised them again, but not to his own lips, to Meiko's. She looked stunned at first, turning her head from Kaito's gaze.

"Meiko, stop being so difficult! Eat the damn food!" He demanded, gaining Meiko's sudden attention. It was his first time cursing, EVER, so the feeling was foreign on his tongue. Kaito watched Meiko's expression before coming to the perfect assumption; Cursing does get your point across better.

Meiko opened her mouth to protest and say something arrogant back, but Kaito simply popped the food in her mouth, forcing her to chew and swallow. She complied with a blush, looking away from the sapphire teenage boy.

"Good, right? I made it this morning." He beamed seeing her nod. He had finally learned to cook, trying out his skills for the first time, so Meiko being his first test-taster sure was important, ESPECIALLY with the fact of her attitude.

…..

Time flew as Kaito kept keeping the transition of feeding himself and Meiko, until it finally hit him. He was basically KISSING Meiko indirectly. His heart skipped a beat as his cheeks told the tale of what exactly he was thinking.

Kaito looked into the bottom of his bento box, seeing that there was a silver wrapped candy in the lid. He eyed it; until he reached down to pick it up. He placed it down in the center of Meiko's palm.

"Here, I saved it for myself, but I want you to have it." He smiled, she eyed the Hershey Kiss candy, until she refused and handed it back to Kaito.

He pouted, forcing it back into the palm of her hand. This action between the two kept repeating until Kaito sighed, taking it back.

He put his bento box back into his bag, opening the Kiss and popping it into his mouth. He looked at Meiko with a charming smirk. She seemed disgusted before she turned her gaze. He had caught her with his fingers that began to caress her chin. It was a surprise that the candy hadn't yet began to melt, that was the better for Kaito~

She seemed caught off guard, as he slowly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock, his lips were soft. He licked her lower lip, getting her to gasp from his action. He transferred the kiss into her mouth with a fluid motion of his tongue, retreating to his own mouth and pulling away from her with a smile.

"I said you could have the kiss." He smiled, picking up his bag, staring at the sky in triumph. She looked away from him, flushed. Her heart was surely beating rapidly now, her occasionally shaking her head. She swallowed the melting chocolate candy after a few seconds.

She swore with the mouth of a sailor in her thoughts. _'Fucking Damn It, Kaito! I was just beginning to block out the thought of actually having feelings for you too, you Bloody Idiot!' _She shouted those words repeatedly to herself.

It was true. She was just beginning to finally see Kaito just specifically as a friend, and now he had to up and "Give her his Kiss". Why Did Luka need to go to that damned council meeting?

Kaito, why the hell did you make matters of Meiko's state of mind worse?

* * *

Heyz! Oh btw, the schedule is fake, heheh/shot.

Yay! Thumbs up for this chapter, right? You should be proud of me! I'm so sorry I was gone guys! I was a little side tracked with writer's block. Sorry the begin doesn't really have a nice transition with the last chapters ending, but I ended that chapter like it was the ending of an episode to an Anime ;^;. Did I tell you I am making a NeruxLen story? I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE TO WORK ON THIS ONE just not as often/shot. Well, I have too much to talk about, shoot me for being a blabber mouth, heheh. Well for now, those who read this story~

**PLEASE R&R. I WOULD APPRECIATE A LITTLE MORE, I FEEL SO UNLOVED****/shot**

**~Snowy-chan**


	4. Sometimes Things Don't Turn Out Right

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid Doesn't Belong to Me..Yada Yada Yada…Characters Neither..Blah Blah Blah..Let's just get on with it~**

* * *

Meiko felt her life was suddenly off balance…

"Kaito..Why..?" She whispered in a low tone, she wasn't expecting him to be able to hear what she had spoken. She was literally jolting for joy as shocks of electricity surged through her body in excitement.

Kaito and Meiko had their very first kiss!

…but why did it seem that Meiko was rejecting it…?

Without even a warning, Meiko jolted past the bluenette, her russet color zipping quicker than a flash of lightning.

"Me-Mei-chan?' He called out; reaching his hand in the direction the russet girl had vanished. He followed, bag slung messily on his shoulder as he bounded after her.

Kaito had to admit, Meiko should have joined the athletics team. Her agility was exquisite as she managed to move her body, dodging students and other obstacles. Kaito was caught short as he slammed into the small frame of a familiar pinkette; Luka.

"Ah! Jeez BaKaito, where were you off to in such a hurry?" She scolded in a soft tone. Luka wasn't one to pick a verbal battle when being slammed into in hallways of the school. Doing that always led to trouble and suspension; she had witnessed it with Meiko far too often to know for a fact.

"M-Mei-chan..I think she's angry with me.." His voice had lack of life. From already it being the first day he had known the russet haired girl as if she was the back of his palm. She was just too readable; Kaito couldn't understand why she wanted to be out of reach…

His bangs brushed over his eyes, making it hard to see the concerned glint in Luka's dull sky blue eyes.

"Why would she be angry with you, Kaito?" Luka bent over to the bluenette, being sure to not lower herself anymore or else her male classmates would burst into bloody noses and pink cheeks. Wanna know why? Luka + Short skirt + bent over = EPIC PANTIES SHOT..Heheh..Think again perverts~

"Well..I sort of of…well I…I..I….I kissed Meiko!" Kaito admitted while squinting his eyes shut with force. His eyelids would most likely rip apart if he tried to squeeze them any tighter.

Now, it was Luka's turn to be...Astounded. First day…and Kaito kissed Meiko already? He must have been mighty eager to press his lips against the brunette's if it happened on their meeting date. This was all too sudden; it kept acting like a woodpecker stabbing its beak into her temple with an excruciating headache.

"Kaito..why would you…?" The bell had ringed, and Kaito winced. He looked down at his schedule; Luka glanced down at it along with him. "..Kaito..You'll have to see her tomorrow, the rest of your classes aren't with her..Or me.." Luka's gruff sigh weakened Kaito as her fingers massaged his scalp in a calming tone.

"A-Alright Luka..Well if you could maybe..talk to her-" "No Kaito. This is your problem, and I will make you both resolve it, I will not be a Dr. Phil on this one, alright? You can do it..Trust me..Just…get into her heart and she will let you in, how do you think she feels about me..?"

Luka cut him though her words were quite reassuring to the bluenette. The bluenette nodded with sincerity, thanking his friend for advice before dashing off to his class; History..blah….

….

**OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.**

Meiko was all the sapphire teenager was thinking about in every class. Every **FUCKING **one! He would so get payback on the russet one for causing this fate upon him. He was love struck, how could teachers think he could possibly pay attention to the boring lessons that went on it each different class?

Monotone voices were blurred out eventually from Kaito's ears as he only thought of the one girl who overshadowed everything else in his thoughts; Meiko. He rubbed his temple heavily with a sigh. She was so..Intriguing and alluring if seeing her the right way.

'_From the way her russet hair perfectly frames her beautiful face to those wonderful fiery russet eyes to match color scheme, trailing down to her rosy cheeks and thin lips, moving further to the way her body fills in..Perfectly…from every curve to every chisel she was an angel sculpted by God himself..'_

Kaito's eyes widened. Did he just think all of that about that one girl he had just met..? He was really beginning to lose his mind if all this was involving one girl..One that captured his heart.., but is keeping him for poor treatment.

Kaito's heart feels like a caged animal; pleading for exit to explore the newly found world but to receive a harsh torture in return. He wanted to be free...He wanted..To be set on Cloud 9….He..Wanted…Meiko.

A loud ring had awoken Kaito from his thoughts as his last teacher of the day glared at him. He ducked his head up..Was it finally over? All the torture to where he could go home..? He wasn't expecting his first day at a new high school to turn into...Well…**this.** Hopefully tomorrow would be better…

Now his status was in love, heartbroken, Happy, depressed, excited…all of the above! He couldn't stop the reoccurring thoughts of previous events he had caused. Slumping out of his seat, he left the classroom last to ignore the hordes of classmates.

Sighs kept escaping the bluenette's mouth when he forced his legs to move in the direction of his home. High School wasn't like this back at home..

Tomorrow would be an even longer day….

….

Meiko didn't know why she ran from the one that now had captured her affection. It was love at first sight in the beginning, until she rejected it and looked at Kaito as a male friend figure…then he kisses her!

Kisses her! Of all people Kaito could have possibly fallen for, it had to be the short tempered, russet-haired, menace?

She let out a scoff as other students shuffled to their next designated class. Meiko on the other hand didn't follow the crowd she slipped out of the school through an open window. Now she was resting on a tree.

Lucky for her nothing important was in her locker. She always had her phone in her bra (it's the safest there!) and her wallet in this sack-like bag that tied around her thigh...It hid easily under her skirt..heheh.

The fiery red of her nails caught her attention as she played with the cherry blossoms that bloomed in this tree. She could ditch any moment really, but she needed to wait up for Luka.

3 droning hours of sitting in a cherry blossom tree outside of her school? Fuck that.

Jumping out of the tree wasn't much of challenge. What was a challenge was slipping by the downstairs windows of the 9th graders classrooms. Teachers were told to leave those open in case of students trying to ditch, which mostly that was Meiko.

She dropped to her stomach and crawled with her elbows. It felt like she was in a crime scene trying to escape without any battle wounds.

….

Surprisingly, Meiko got out of sight of the school building without being caught. All the other teachers besides Lily didn't do name scans so she was in the clearing. 3 hours of doing nothing..that would be boring as hell.

…

**FINALLY!**

School was finally let out at final hours as Meiko awaited her pink haired friend at the entrance of the school building. Luka knew the other wasn't there, so she normally came out earlier when Meiko ditches classes if something rueful happens to the russet girl.

"Meiko, why did you ditch classes?" Meiko turned to stare at Luka. The other had a worried glint in her eyes though it was being well hidden with Luka's natural poker face.

"That bastard Kaito kissed me, Luka! He **kissed **me! Of all people!" Meiko scoffed. She wasn't sure if Kaito had already told Luka, but might as well get her side across.

"I know. I think it was sweet. He was just trying to show you he likes you." Luka smiled. Buttering up the bait so Kaito could do the finishing job the following morning; huh?

"Or maybe he is just being a bastard. He was trying to be funny! You see, he had a chocolate Kiss Candy and wanted to give it to me, but I didn't want it. He kissed it to me! For God's sake, He even fed me his lunch!" Meiko spilled. Luka's eyes widened at the last gathering of information.

"He..What..? He fed you! That's so sweet!" Luka giggled, tugging her brunette friend into a death grip of a hug. Meiko choked at this, but broke free.

"Not sweet! It's disgusting! I thought I was going to die when I felt his tongue slither in my mouth!" Meiko lied.

Lies…All lies. Indeed she loved the way he was bold enough to kiss her, and how he was even more bold to put..*cough*…tongue into that…

Meiko and Luka were partially home when Luka slipped her tongue, letting a statement that Meiko was defensive to out…

"I think you should give Kaito a chance..At least…" Luka stated, looking the opposite direction of Meiko. Her face was serious. She looked at everything but her friend, trying to ignore the look of disgust that was most likely flushed across the others face at the moment.

"What the fuck are you thinking? There is no way in hell I would give him a chance! Next thing you know, he breaks my heart! Luka why would you even think that! Once you realize how stupid that was, shoot me a text, alright?"

Meiko dashed from her pink friend. Actually..She didn't know if she was ready to actually settle a relationship with Kaito..It was worse enough when people started to downgrade Luka when she befriended Meiko.

They picked on Luka when the other first befriended Meiko. Let's just say the outcome involved blood and suspension…Long Long..Long…Suspension. Now how will other treat Kaito if he retrieves Meiko's heart and keeps the key?

Will they pick on him like done to Luka..Or will he be just fine?

Will Meiko's status as feared be downgraded as he builds relationships and friendships..Or will she still remain at the top of the school's food chain?

These questions needed to be answered..Meiko wasn't patient one. While others were patient flowers in a bouquet that turned out beautiful and vibrant, Meiko rushed her growth as a flower, coming out as something..Unwanted.

Ever since childhood Meiko had been unwanted. It had explained why she was so rough and defensive now to everyone who crosses her path.

She opened her front door to be greeted by her older brother; Meito.

"Welcome home, Sis." He smiled at her while flipping through television channels. Meiko walked over to her brother immediately and fell onto the couch, crying into his shirt. He sat up at her actions.

Meito was used to this. Meiko would hide her feelings for an entire day until she saw her brother out of the public. He stroked his hands through her russet hair as he said reassuring words.

"What's wrong?" He asked as her sobbing stifled to small sniffles and hicks. She looked cuter when she had tears catching her lashes after her tear shed, it made Meito just want to throw her around in the air like he used to when she was a child.

"..Guy trouble..I just needed someone to cry to.." She assured her brother. She gripped the fabric of his shirt sending an intense sign to her Onni-san that she would not let go.

A sigh escaped the others lips as his sister curled on the couch. Great, now he had to do the work tonight. He untied his sister's shoelaces and lazily threw her sneakers behind the couch. He spread across the couch and she cuddled her back close into his chest.

"I wish there was a guy out there for me like you.." She whispered as she was falling asleep. Meito sighed and stroked her hair.

_If only Meiko would look in front of her eyes…_

* * *

**I feel so bad. I made poor Meiko cry. She should be cuddling with Kaito I know! But she's pissed at him at the moment, and Meito was a replacement :D Brotherly and Sisterly love is the cutest thing so; no this is not like any incest Between Meiko and Meito! I just thought it would be cute to include her brother! I feel bad for leaving poor Luka to walk home alone too, she shouldn't be stressed over her friend's love problems ;^; Oh and Kaito! I was so harsh to everyone this chapter, Meiko was the only one to be cheered up..Don't worry..things will spice up (No Kagamine Len 'Spice!' implied there xD) tomorrow at school..heheh..I will add KaiMei again tomorrow! :D oh, and check out my new story, Break The Rules. It's only one chapter right now, but it's NeruxLen, so..yeah~**

**PLEASE R&R! I love my readers…but I get discouraged when people don't review..it makes me feel the story sucks ;^; So Review if you want the story to continue! :D**

**~Snowy-chan**


	5. Kaito, You Got Yourself a Rival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the Characters used in this story~**

* * *

Meito's eyelids were unbearably heavy as he examined the cute and innocent expression of his slumbering younger sister. Shifting some russet hair out of her eyes he noticed how beautiful she truly looked.

Her long, russet lashes that brushed along her cheeks and the way her expression fell carelessly as she slept with an innocent and vulnerable look with her mouth slight agape. He regretted the way he was thinking of his sister, but it wasn't like he loved her in _that_ way or anything.

To be honest, Meito had nothing against incest, he just didn't particularly think of Meiko in that certain way. The bastard who dared to mess with his sister to have her come home on the brink of tears better sure as hell know what he's losing.

I mean, goddamn! If Meito wasn't Meiko's older brother and was maybe still in high school he would be chasing her like a lovesick puppy. A smile plastered across his full lips while he pressed a sweet chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Sweet Dreams, Mei-chan" He whispered in her ear and rose off the couch slowly to not interrupt her slumber. He strolled to the kitchen to make something appetizing, assuming the girl would wake up soon.

….

Kaito pondered his thoughts as he scribbled down the answers to some History homework. Eventually he lost focus in the history assignment and began to think of the faint and fresh memories he had just shared with a girl he fell in love at first sight.

Why did it feel so correct to love Meiko? Meiko of all people Kaito could have been smitten by, but he found a spark of interest in her. A menacing brunette who can't seem to hold her vulgar tongue when needing to speak her mind, even to a teacher!

Saying 'opposites attract' is just so cliché, but it is just so true. Him, a kind-hearted, faithful, loyal young teenage boy who was more innocent than an angel has smitten for her.

Kaito was mercilessly hauled out of his thoughts when the vibration on his upper thigh caught him off guard. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a bright sapphire cell phone.

Taking time to examine the number, he noticed he didn't recognize this number as one he had seen before. Maybe it was just a telemarketing company.

Kaito reluctantly answered his phone speaking in a shaky tone of voice. "Hello?" He whispered, but only a feminine voice with a deep tone of seriousness responded harshly.

"Kaito, listen to me. You better get Meiko to begin loving or else she will think you were teasing."

He pondered on her accent for a moment until he blurted out, "L-Luka…is that you?"

"No, it's your mom," She began sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Get Meiko to love you or else things will end worse than you think..Trust Me Kaito, think of a plan and put it in action as soon as possible."

The other line was disconnected harshly. Kaito stared dumbfounded at his phone until the electronically feminine saying, 'If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again'.

Maybe a good night's sleep would come in handy, but he couldn't fall alseep once entering his room. Those finishing words Luka spoke kept him ponderingon a plan for the rest of the evening until a round 3 AM.

…

Meiko groaned loudly when her brother began to shove her off the couch. "Up you go; you made me have to change you out of your uniform and washed it last night just in case. Here," He paused mid sentence to hand Meiko her perfectly fresh uniform.

"Luka is waiting in the living room, she said she wanted to apologize for the little dispute yesterday, also breakfast is on the table, and Luka was nice enough to actually help me cook it for you. Get up and get dressed."

An aggravated groan left Meiko's lips when she rose to an unstable sitting position. "Thanks Mom." A smirk passed the brunette's lips at her older brother. The faint tint of pink flushed over his cheeks until he blew off the subject and walked out of her room with a hand massaging his temple.

Pushing her door shut with her toes, she began to strip of her tank top and pajama bottoms. Slipping into her skirt and white, button-up undershirt, she began examining around her closet for another hoodie.

This time, the one she was a sapphire blue Matryoshka-designed hoodie. Don't get me wrong, it's not like she was thinking of Kaito or anything! A blush tinted the brunette's cheeks when memory of that sapphire-haired moron came into thought process.

Meiko shook her head virgorously, intent on making those images of Kaito *ahem* possibly without a shirt go away…

Why the fucking bloody hell was he even tying himself into her thoughts, making her relate everything blue to him..Relate everything happy to him..He was just..So perfect.

His masculinity didn't quite well match with his maturity rates. He had the heart of a 6 year old in a candy shop. The menace couldn't believe herself; she was imagining about the opposite of her.

Kaito had such a bubbly persona that it wouldn't mix tangibly with her rough-edged. The information of actually acknowledging Kaito in a different way other than a friend was unbearably embarrassing for Meiko to endure.

Sometimes, you just need to take it up the ass and admit to your defeat, and that was exactly what Meiko would _not _let herself do. She had pride, she would not keep fighting to withstand that sapphire retard's charm!

Meiko's footsteps that slammed down the steps were blood boiling. "Hey Luka, I forgive you just to let you know and thanks for helping my mom over there with my food~" Meiko let a smirk muster past her lips when a faint tints of red turning 5 different shades were visible on her brother's cheeks.

"S-Shut up and go to school." A venomous hiss came from Meito while he gripped the newspaper as if it was his lifeline. Meiko smiled at her victorious achievement, making her brother blush twice in one _morning_ sure was an achievement.

"I'm happy you're not angry with me anymore, Mei-chan~" Luka's sweet chime caught Meiko's attention when she only smiled back. They both managed to make small chat as they walked and entered the school building.

They never seemed to stop talking until A familiar sapphire haired male grabbed Meiko by the wrist, forcing her against the lockers. She blushed and didn't look into his mesmerizing eyes. "What the fuck are you doing, BaKaito?" Meiko shivered. His hands gripped her wrists pressing their noses close together.

"Stop running from me, Meiko." Venom oozed from Kaito's lips as he fought to gain her attention. She kept tossing her head to the opposite direction of his face. She could clearly see the hurt in his eyes when she ignored his gaze.

"Me-Mei-chan…" He whined and nudged his head into the crook of Meiko neck before a hand that most certainly wasn't Kaito's grabbed her chin to have her gaze up into fiery red eyes. He looked like an exact replica of Kaito, only drenched in ruby red instead of sapphire blue.

"Well, someone as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be stuck like that~" His voice was playfully taunting, it made Meiko slightly want to melt in his presence. Besides the fact that he was hot as can be, she knew he would most likely be more like herself, other than the bubbly Kaito.

Luka didn't seem very pleased at the scene unfolding its wings in front of her. She pursed her lips into a pout and mouthed rather…revolting language at Kaito. Meiko was gladly enjoying small talk with the ruby haired male in front of her along to Kaito's leading displeasure.

"Akaito! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still at that school for delinquents." Kaito glared at his – by months – younger brother. "Well, they transferred me back here. Perfect timing too or else you would have harassed poor Meiko here~" A playful smirk toyed at Akaito's lips with Kaito's loathing expression.

Luka reached over and gripping Kaito by the bright blue scarf, dragging the bluenette to somewhere more private.

"Alright Idiot! We need to think of a plan quickly. Operation "Get Rid Of Akaito" in commence!" Luka only smirked as Kaito's loathing and life-lacking expression turned into a devious smile.

Things tell me that the rest of the school year is going to be long…

* * *

**Akai-kun has now joined the fight for Meiko's heart! Or maybe he's a part of the plan..? Who knows xD I didn't have the much time to edit this chapter so I hope it isn't as bitchy as all the others. I am sorry I slowed down on this one. I am starting ANOTHER STORY (oh me.. xD) but tell me which couple would be cool you would like to see be the main one. Meito and Meiko fluff is fluffy~**

**I want to know what main couple you guys want for my new story, I won't tell you the plot to make it a surpreeeze! PM ME FOR THE COUPLE YOU WOULD THINK BEST (cause I'm stuck on that ;^;)**

**Please R&R. I don't want to be desperate, but it could help me continue. Please keep reading and please review for me~**

**~Snowy-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have been dead, don't kill me, ne? Now let's continue this piece of shit story! :D**

* * *

Akaito was more interesting to talk to than Meiko suspected. He seemed more of the playboy type, so she wasn't really expecting a well –going conversation. What made talking to him difficult was the fact that he just kept reminding her of..Well..Kaito.

Well, who wouldn't be reminded of Kaito? They had the same hair style and sense of style though Akaito wore his shirt a few buttons down to expose his chest. I mean, basically their color scheme was the only difference..Oh and personality wise.

"So, Meiko, what's going on between you and my brother?" He whispered into her ear sending sudden chills down her whole spine. "Eh? No not really..I mean he kissed me once, but I think he was just toying around anyway"

Meiko shrugged, but it burned in her heart to say that. She wasn't quite sure if Kaito was just trying to change her or what, but it was getting difficult and they weren't even halfway through the year.

Oh, did I miss that little detail? Well Kaito started school for being transferred but they were basically almost done with school; in February specifically.

"Oh..Well of course he would do that. Apparently he didn't notice he had something beautiful in his midst." Akaito was awfully the flirter. Could he go at least 5 minutes into a conversation without calling Meiko 'beautiful' or 'a flower' or something? Jeez, compliments didn't come easy for her but could he tone them?

"Well, uh..Hey I got to get to class. Luka and Kaito are probably waiting for me." Meiko lied. Like hell Meiko wanted to get to class, but Akaito was just an uncomfortable person to be around. Why? It's because Akaito was considerably strong and..Well..Anything could happen..What I mean by that is something bad.

"Oh, Alright. See you later then, Meiko." The way her name ran across his lips was too flirty, it gave her chills. Meiko mouthed a 'yeah' and hurried off. She had to find Luka; this whole Akaito business was pretty…startling actually.

After Akaito was out of sight, she dashed down each hall until she saw the sudden splash of sapphire and pale pink locks of hair together. This was a disgruntling fact. Why was Kaito with Luka? They awfully seemed to become better friends within the day Kaito had come to this school.

Meiko shook her head vigorously of thinking negative thoughts. She will _not _let a guy get in between the friendship Luka and she had owned since childhood. "Oi. Luka." She called out the pinkette. Luka seemed to jump at the harsh tone in Meiko's voice but walked over to her friend with much ease.

"Yeah?" She folded her arms. She hadn't noticed Kaito was trailing behind her to face Meiko with a bright red face from embarrassment. Meiko tried to ignore his expression and keep her own face from falling into a flustered look.

"I need to talk to you about-," Luka gasped and cut off the brunette's sentence. "I got to go! See y'all soon!" Luka made a dash for no specific reason, only to get Kaito and Meiko alone for the matter of a few minutes.

"Um..Hey Meiko..Can we talk?" Kaito spoke cautiously, as if trying not to set off any trigger to piss Meiko off. "Why?" Her voice was filled with venom, it made Kaito shiver at how her voice sounded so menacing.

What happened next wasn't technically expected, but it was a bold action. Kaito pressed his lips against Meiko's. It wasn't a bright move, but it left her in a daze. Her eyes were wide and body was frozen. Meiko's stomach churned with mixed emotions, mostly trying to figure out if Kaito was toying with her.

Her senses were reached again and she shoved him away with a confused and satisfied expression. "Meiko..I love you.." Kaito whispered and reached his hand to her, which she smacked it away harshly. Meiko wasn't exactly sure why she was treated the sapphire-haired male so badly, but it made her have advantage over the situation and not cower and be so ditzy like a normal manga teenage high school girl.

"Must you play with me like this? One minute you're kissing me and trying to get me to love you and the next you are busy running off after Luka. Just quit it!" It was time to bring this whole love life to an end. Meiko doesn't need a love life after all; besides Kaito would just make her seem softer to her peers, and we couldn't let that happen now could we?

"What? No! Luka was just helping me and I am not toying with you! You are in denial! Why are you trying to shut me out and use every excuse to keep me out?" Kaito seemed…truly hurt by Meiko. It was difficult for Meiko to keep up a scowl. The new scowl she was trying to muster didn't stay up for long when she cracked and stared at him with a worried expression her eyebrows furrowing.

"K-Kaito..?" She whispered. Sapphire eyes met with russet, both showing all pain and hurt they have ever experienced. It was so matching. Why were their eyes telling stories to each other, matching each other and filling the puzzle with pieces that they were meant for each other.

They didn't have the non-verbal exchange of words for long until Meiko's arm was tugged by someone who was actually making her fear something for once in her life. "Akaito what the hell do you want?!" There was annoyance in Kaito's voice. Sapphire eyes narrowed the glare at the certain redhead, which he only smirked in response.

"Am I missing out on something?" Akaito's usual seductive tone trailed with..Anger? Why was Akaito angered? Meiko felt the other males grip tighten on her arm, and goddamn did it fucking hurt like hell. "Let the fuck go! That hurts like hell you fucking prick!"

You think all because Meiko is stuck in some sort of sticky love predicament that she would be any less foul? Ha, your prediction is now declared incorrect. Akaito released reluctantly. "Alright! Listen. I don't know if you understand Akaito, but I love your brother. There, now leave." Meiko hissed, which the playboy redhead didn't seem to like taking that he lost for an answer.

"What..Didn't you just say he was playing around with you and only getting experience so he could get any girl he wanted?"

"Now that final part was completely against what I said and you made it up, I didn't say that last part, but no, turns out I followed my heart and love him now leave before something bad happens to your..Well you get it." Meiko pointed down at her foot, which she assumed Akaito got the hint by how quickly he evacuated where both Kaito and Meiko stood.

"Wait, you love me?" Meiko turned to Kaito to see his over joy expression. A glint of hope was in his eyes and Meiko soon grimaced and regretted what she had said. "Ha! No, I only said all that shit to get Akaito to leave me alone." Lies. Truth was..Well she kind of did have a tiny crush on Kaito. tiny. No bigger than an atom.

"You're such a tsundere, but you know I'm not giving up." Kaito let go a toothy grin and she only chuckled with a signature smirk. "We'll see about that." She turned her back to him and began to walk the opposite direction; probably to music since her "accidently" skipped Kiyoteru's class with Kaito.

"Wait isn't Lily's class today about her partnering us up for a project?" Kaito managed to catch up with her quick pace. In return, Meiko only nodded and continued to walk until she reached the designated classroom door, which class had already begun.

Meiko being the daredevil she was born to be, opened the door and walked into the room towards her seat with no ease. Her eyes were blank showing she didn't care much for being late to a single class.

"Why, thank you for finally showing up Shion and Sakine. Now I can let everyone know who they will be working with." Lily let a grand smile though her eyes narrowed to a glare at Kaito and Meiko.

"Len and Rin, Teto and Gumi, Miku and Kaito, Luka and Meiko. You all can decide which songs you would like to sing. Now I'll give y'all the rest of class to figure out time to practice and what song and all the other details."

As Lily scanned the list there were a whole bunch of whisperings of 'yes!' and 'thank god!'. Meiko was slightly disappointed, a part of her wanted to work with Kaito only to see if he had any potential with singing at all.

"Lulu, can we just sing Last Night Good Night and get this done and over with?" Meiko pouted when Luka shook her head negatively. "How about that other song Colorful x Sexy?" Luka suggested only to have Meiko sigh and agree reluctantly.

"Why that song, I mean I know we have choreography and everything, but why?" Meiko shrugged the question. "That's exactly why. Choreography, Meiko. We also have outfits for it and everything so might as well make this an easy A, ne?" Meiko smirked. Why was Luka so smart when coming to having projects, she never does much work.

"Let's get to this then." Meiko had a sudden happy attitude. If she were paired with anyone else, then she would actually have to do work, blah, blah, blah. The only thing that bothered her on this project was the fact that Miku and Kaito were working together. She wasn't very sure why…but,

Miku was the Enemy.

* * *

**Gomen Ne. I had to get rid of Akai-kun. He was boring the shit out of me. And I had to update sooner than later, ne? Well next episode- lolwhat? xD I meant chapter, seriously xD Well next episode is gonna be fun. I'll go ahead a spoil which songs I'm going to use;**

**Colorful x Sexy ~ Meiko and Luka (that's a really awesome song!)**

**Gemini – Rin and Len (that song is really cute)**

**Meltdown – Teto and Gumi (I had to look up their duets on youtube..let's say it's not the best ;_;)**

**Magnet – Miku and Kaito (ugh oh..Meiko have fun with dis one!)**

**Please R&R! I would love it if I got some more reviews, don't stop reviewing all cause I got a little lazy with updating this story ;_;**

**~Snowy-chan**


End file.
